Straw Hat Lincoln: East Blue
by Gamelover41592
Summary: NSL fic, After being kicked out, Lincoln thought a simple read would clear his head not expecting to be sent to the world of his favorite manga, 10 years later in both worlds he and Luffy set sail to find the one piece but how much has Lincoln's presence here changed things?
1. Chapter 1

**To be honest I am surprised no one has tried something like this, if someone has tell me the fic name. But yeah I am putting Lincoln Loud into one piece with knowledge of the show and since the Loud house never gives it's timeline Lincoln will know up to the end of big mom arc also I will say this he has only seen a few of the filler arcs, only the popular ones and my favs, and while he has seen strong world he has not seen the filler arc for it, and sorry if people don't like me using No Such Luck but it's the only way to get Lincoln out of the house.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House and I don't own One piece**

* * *

Lincoln Loud was very mad and sad. His family had kicked him out cause they believed him to be bad luck, though to be fair he was the one to spread the rumor so he could get time to himself. He tried to apologize and say he lied after they kicked him out of the house but they didn't believe him and they went to Lynn's game without him. Now Lincoln wasn't sure what to do. If he called anyone, he felt it would just cause more trouble.

"If I call someone, they may tell the police, then mom and dad will get in trouble, my sisters will be separated from each other, Bobby may break up with Lori and she will fall into depression, Ronnie anne and Lynn might duel to the death and then they will both might get thrown in jail, Clyde will go nuts and forced to live in a street gang and worse Pop Pop could disown everyone!" Lincoln said to himself in a panic.

"Hey Loud! Keep it down out there!" shouted Mr. Grouse, "Can't you camp more quietly!

"Sorry Mr. Grouse," Lincoln said.

To avoid trouble Lincoln told Mr. Grouse he was camping outside, given how weird the Louds could be Mr. Grouse did not even question it. After he was sure Mr. Grouse was back inside, Lincoln sulked.

"Maybe a good read will calm me down," said Lincoln as he got out of the tent and walked to his house.

Lincoln went to the basement window and slipped in almost bumping into a weird circlular machine. He headed upstairs and went through the house upstairs and headed for his room he ripped off the seals and opened the door to see a barren wasteland, well except for his bed. He crawled under it and lifted a floor board and pulled out his One Piece manga.

"Yes they didn't get it," Lincoln said happily.

Lincoln loved One Piece. It was his all time favorite manga! Even when he read the chapters online, when the volumes came out he made sure he always had enough to buy them. Though it was always a challenge for him to choose when a One Piece manga and an Ace Savvy comic came out on the same day and he only had enough for one. He was going to bring these outside but there was no way he was going to transport all 88 volumes piece by piece. He then thought of something he headed to Lisa and Lily's room and looked through her closet passing by a weird circle gate .

"C'mon she said she had a working model," said Lincoln to himself.

Then he saw a backpack with the word experiment 575: the infinite backpack. This was what he was looking for. Lincoln opened the case and lots of stuff started to spring out and covered Lisa and Lily's room even knocking over some chemicals and causing an explosion that launched Lincoln out of the room

"Oh Lisa and Lily are going to be so mad!" said Lincoln nervously.

He quickly headed back to his room and threw all his manga into the backpack. Just as he got the last one he heard the sound of a van pulling up. He looked outside and saw his family was coming home.

'I have to get out of here and fast!' Lincoln thought to himself.

He quickly ran downstairs as fast as he could into the basement. But he tripped and fall down the stairs causing the backpack to open and spill out all of his manga. One of it fell open and towards the machine's scanner, the machine scanned the open page and started to turn on but Lincoln didn't notice as he was quickly picking up all the Manga that had fallen out he was about to grab the last one when he saw the machine started to spark. He ran over to try and turn it off but it was no use the portal opened and Lincoln got sucked in. He screamed and tried to grab something but the only thing he could grab was a laser wrist gun which ended up being pulled in with him. Just before Lincoln could try and grab something else his head hit the scanner knocking him out and causing the book to fall off the scanner and before he knew it he was sucked into through the portal.

The Loud family heard a noise coming from the house and quickly ran inside. They heard the noise in the basement and saw Lisa's portal had started was on but just as quickly as it turned on it shut off.

"Who has been messing with my portal?" Lisa said as she walked forward but stepped on something on the ground and saw the first volume of One Piece on the ground the only one that did not get sucked in.

Suddenly getting a look of fear, Lisa ran outside and saw to her horror that Lincoln was not there. She started tearing up and when the family came outside and asked what was wrong but she kept crying.

"Wisa?" Lily asked.

"Lincoln's gone," Lisa said crying and the family gasped.

 **Meanwhile-**

"Damn it Luffy! Stop eating all the food," Garp said as he decked Luffy.

"Ow, stupid grandpa!" said Luffy.

Ace was just eating what Luffy left over and still mulling to himself. It had been a month since Sabo died and he still felt sad though he didn't really express it.

"Hey do you hear that?" Luffy asked.

"Don't try to distract from you punishment kid!" Garp said until he heard it to.

They all heard a scream but couldn't make out where it was coming from until they looked up and saw some white haired kid coming down right on top of them.

"Don't worry I gotcha ya!" shouted Luffy as he held out his hands...only to miss and have to kid land next to them.

"Nice catch," Ace said deadpanning.

"Sorry," said Luffy.

"Hey! Kid you ok?" Garp asked.

They looked at the kid and saw he had no response, they poked him and he twitched so they knew he was alive. Then something else fell from the sky and hit Ace on the head. Luffy laughed at that only to get bopped on the head.

"One piece?" Garp asked.

"That's the One piece?" Luffy asked.

"No that is not but it appears to be a book called it,"Ace said picking it up but when he looked inside the pages were blank until he came to a certain page and saw themselves in their camping trip.

"Wait! Is that us?!" Luffy asked

What is this kid?" Garp asked.

* * *

 **Well hope I did a good job. Again I am surprised no one tried this. But I look forward to the feedback**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back with chapter 2 surprised this fic hit the double digit after one short chapter well I hope I live up to your expectations. Also you probably noticed I changed the title again well I decided to go with a series of these rather then one insanely long fanfic so this whole fic will be going from Lincoln meeting Garp, Ace and Luffy to the start of the grand line. now disclaimer then chapter**

 **I do not own the loud house or one piece**

* * *

When Lincoln started to stir he found he couldn't move his arms or even his legs. When he opened his eyes, he saw the clear night sky. It would admire it more if he could actually move anything. He tried to thrash but he just could get up.

"Sorry those ropes are very tight," said a young voice.

"Don't apologize to this guy!" shouted another voice this one slightly older.

"Why?" asked the younger voice.

"Cause this guy could be a spy! You saw the book!" said the older voice irritably.

"But why would he spy on us?" asked the young voice.

Lincoln turned his body over and saw two boys arguing, and to his surprise they looked just like Luffy and Ace when they were at least 9 years old.

"Wow, great costumes you guys," Lincoln told them, he was always a fan of cosplay and admired how accurately those kids made them themselves look like a young Luffy and Ace.

"Costumes?" asked the big kid who looked like Ace.

"Yeah you look like the real Portages D. Ace at the age of nine," Lincoln said.

"But he is Ace," the little kid who looked like Luffy said confused.

"Yeah I know he is," Lincoln said, "You even got the kind of clothes Makino gave Ace when you guys and Sabo met her."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Ace shouted marching over to Lincoln and stepping on him.

"OW!" shouted Lincoln, "What's wrong with you?! I was giving you a compliment."

"How do you know this stuff?" Ace asked glaring down at him.

"I read the manga, how else?" Lincoln stated.

"Manga?" the kid who looked like Luffy asked.

"You know a Japanese comic," Lincoln said, "Man you even got Luffy's stupidity down well done."

"Hey!" shouted the kid, "I'm not stupid!"

"Yep, you even got his outburst down to a T" Lincoln said, "You are a good kid Luffy."

"I AM LUFFY!" shouted Luffy.

"What are you kids doing to the prisoner?" said an old voice.

They all turned their heads to see an old man approaching them with more logs.

"So the brat finally woke up huh?" the old guy asked.

"What?! No way?!" Lincoln said in surprise

Ace was smug, "Now you see the trouble your in?"

"You got your dad to cosplay a young Monkey D. Garp?" Lincoln said excitingly.

This caused Ace to an anime fall of surprise and he was just getting even more with this guy. Garp approached and put the logs on the fire before turning towards Lincoln.

"Now you've got some explain to do kid!" Garp said folding his arms.

"Wow, you even got his serious expression down!" Lincoln said smiling

"What?" Garp asked raising his eyebrow.

"He thinks we are cosplaying...whatever the hell that means," said an irritated Ace.

"Wait! You think I'm pretending to be Garp?" he asked Lincoln.

Lincoln nodded his head, "Of course and I have to say very impressive you even got his scar right. Very well done"

"Okay first thank you for the compliment, second I'm not cosplaying! I AM GARP!" he said.

Lincoln was silent for awhile, then he started laughing much to Garp and Luffy's confusion and Ace irritation reaching his breaking point.

"You except me to believe that you are the REAL Monkey D. Garp from the manga comic One piece?! Yeah right, and I'm Princess Vivi of Alabasta," Lincoln said laughing.

Garp was now starting to get irked by this, "I...AM...GARP!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Lincoln said pointing to one of the trees surrounding them, "Punch the tree so hard it goes flying."

Garp just smiles and cracks his knuckles and walks over to the tree. Lincoln rolls his eyes thinking this guy was just crazy. Garp pulls his fist back and lands a punch on the tree causing it not only to break but to go flying through the forest. Garp then turns around to a see a now wide-eyed Lincoln and just gives him an I told you so look...then Lincoln faints.

"I think he believes us now," Ace said.

 **-Loud House**

Meanwhile at the Loud house things were far from funny, even Luan had kept her mouth shut. The family had lost there only son and was now in another dimension, according to Lisa. Some of them and gone into their rooms while some went to other parts of the house. Luna and Luan were crying upstairs in their room as were Lola and Lana, Lucy had gone into the vents as her moans echoed through the house. Lynn was in her room blaming herself for everything. Rita was crying in her room with Lynn sr. trying his best to comfort her while holding himself together. Lisa was still downstairs working on her machine and Lily was in a spare crib, since hers and Lisa room was destroyed, wondering why everyone was so sad and when her brother was coming back inside.

As for Lori, she needed comfort so she called her boyfriend Bobby even though she knew once she told what happened his little sister was probably going to come over a beat the crud out of them.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" Bobby said on the other side until he heard some sniffles from Lori.

"Bobby, we did something bad," Lori said starting to tear up.

"Ugh, Babe I told you guys trying to push Lincoln outside for pretending to be bad luck was a bad idea," Bobby said sighing, "Now who knows who long he is going to be mad at you guys."

"It's not that...Lincoln's gone!" Lori said now crying.

"What?" You mean..." Bobby said starting to get worried.

"We don't know!" Lori said starting to get hysterical.

"You mean he ran away?" Bobby said getting confused but still worried.

"No!" Lori shouted.

"Okay Babe, calm down and deep breathes," Bobby said and Lori did as instructed, "Now tell me what happened."

"Well after Lincoln apologized for lying to us," Lori began, "Lynn didn't believe him so we decided to milk this until after her game and whether she won or lost we were going to let Lincoln back into the house, luckily she lost and realized Lincoln wasn't bad luck so we went out to get him apology gifts for giving him this harsh punsihment but when we got home there was an explosion from the basement and when we got down there all we found was a smoky machine and the one piece volume one comic lying on the ground and when we got outside Lincoln was gone. Lisa said he was sent to another dimension!"

"WHAT?!" Bobby shouted on the other line even getting attention of his mom and sister.

"It's all our fault!" Lori said, "We shouldn't have played along with his lie!"

"Okay Babe, calm down I will be right over," Bobby said.

"Thanks Bo-Bo Bear," Lori said, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye Babe," Bobby said hanging up the phone.

 **-At Bobby's house**

After hanging up the phone, Bobby ran to get his mom's car keys and ran outside only to be stopped by his mom and sister.

"Roberto, what is going on?" His mother, Maria asked in concern.

"I DON"T HAVE TIME TO TALK!" Bobby shouted, "I have to get over to the Louds now!"

"What's going on?" Ronnie asked.

"Guys! Please!" Bobby said.

"Not until you tell us what's wrong," Maria said sternly.

"Lincoln could be in trouble!" Bobby said giving in.

"WHAT?!" both Maria and Ronnie shouted, which after that they both followed Bobby outside to the car and drove to the Loud house.

 **-Dawn Island, Campsite**

Lincoln came to once again and saw he was still in the same forest and tied up and the memories started coming back to him about what happened and he sighed sadly.

"I guess it wasn't a dream," Lincoln said sadly.

"No it wasn't!" said a voice behind him as Lincoln turned his head, he saw Ace folding his arms as well as Garp looking at him sternly each one holding a manga.

"So do you finally want to explain yourself?" Garp asked.

"Well first I have to ask, where is Luffy?" asked Lincoln.

"He's over there reading one of your books," said Ace.

"No seriously, where is he?" Lincoln asked again not believing it.

Ace pointed over to the other side of the campfire and saw that Luffy was actually reading a book and it was one of his one piece manga's.

 _'Wow,'_ Lincoln thought, _'Luffy actually reading a book, I mean I know he came close in that fireworks filler episode, but still I can see why the crew was shocked.'_

"Yeah I know it's shocking," Ace said, "Now tell us who you are!"

"Please, if I told you guys, you would throw me in the looney bin before I can say 'One Piece,' said Lincoln.

"TELL US!" Ace shouted.

"Thank you, I don't suppose Garp can pay for the hearing aid I now need," said Lincoln.

"I can but I won't," said Garp smiling and laughing.

Lincoln deadpanned and rolled his eyes, "Look I doubt are going to believe me so can we just drop this?"

"Nope," said Ace, Garp and even Luffy...who didn't even look up from the book he was reading?!

"Okay are we sure that is Luffy?" Lincoln asked, "Cause the Luffy I know has never picked up a book...though I guess it would make sense since it is a comic book, maybe?"

Ace growled and was about to hit but Garp stopped, "Kid that would be unbelievable but before you joke you might want to take a closer look at that 'comic.'

Lincoln did so and as he looked closer, he saw Luffy was actually tearing up before he could ask what was wrong he saw the cover of the book and it had the kid version of Ace, Luffy and...Sabo!

"Oh geez, I'm a jerk," Lincoln said.

"Yes you are...NOW TELL US!" Ace shouted.

"And how many times do I have to say it...you aren't going to believe me!" Lincoln said.

"Just try us already kid" Garp said getting tired of Ace's impatience.

Lincoln sighed, "Fine, but before I tell you do either of you know multiverse theory?"

Ace, Garp and Luffy, who looked up from his book, and then over course titled their heads in confusion.

"Of course, I forgot who I was talking to," Lincoln sighed, "Okay it is basically a theory that there are an insane amount of universe out there and each one has minor or major differences in comparing them to each other."

"So like there is a universe where I had a different Dad?" Ace asked.

"Yep," said Lincoln

"A universe where Luffy becomes a marine?" Garp asked hopeful behind him Luffy was muttering , "Please say no! Please say no!"

"Correct," Lincoln said.

"Yes!" shouted Garp fists in the air while Luffy groaned beside him.

"Why mystery places?!" Luffy sobbed.

"Sorry Luffy," said Lincoln, "Infi-Oh wait forgot to set myself Luffy, a lot of mystery places means a lot of differences between them."

Luffy sighs, "okay I understand, at least I won't be one here."

Garp was about to say he was but Lincoln interrupted, "No Garp, please don't start we don't want to be up all night...or out cold all day tomorrow."

Garp stopped causing Ace and Luffy to sigh in relief. Ace then looked back at Lincoln, "But what does this have to do with these books?"

"A lot of universes Ace, in mine you guys are a comic book specifically called a manga," Lincoln said.

They were silent for a moment then a great shout of "WHAT?!" filled the whole forest causing some birds to fly away in a fright.

"So does that mean?" Ace said pointing to himself and looking around at all the books and back to Lincoln.

Lincoln nodded his head, "Yes I know your his son, but since you don't like him I won't mention his name."

"And you aren't upset by that?" Ace asked.

Lincoln raises his eyebrows, "Why would I?"

"Cause I have," Ace started before Lincoln interrupted, "Look I have heard good stuff and bad stuff about Roger, but I judge by who they are not appearance, blood, race or even sexual attraction and after reading about you I see no reason to hate you."

Ace smiled as did Luffy and Garp then Garp spoke, "But kid I do have a couple of questions."

"Okay since you guys believe me now I can answer them," Lincoln said.

"Well first let me ask," said Ace, "First who is comic book, One Piece, about." and nervously thinking, _'Please not Luffy! Please not Luffy!"_

Garp thought, _'Please not either of these kids! Please not either of these kids!'_

"It's about Luffy," Lincoln said causing Ace and Garp to groan.

"Aw man," said Luffy, "That means you won't get an surprises when we set sail."

"Wait Luffy what do you mean we?" Garp asked.

"I told you I'm not joining your crew," Ace said groaning.

"Not you Ace, him," Luffy said pointing to Lincoln, "He's going to be my first mate."

This time even Lincoln joined in, WHAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

* * *

 **I felt this was a good part to stop now I hope I finish the prologue next chapter as for those wondering about the louds faking I'm going to be honest...I am really tired of fanfics that are painting the loud sisters and parents into as bad guys, so I decided go with the one where everyone but Lynn Jr. knew he was lying and were trying to teach him a lesson. I know I used no such luck to get Lincoln but to be honest I just didn't know how else to get him here plus I feel running away cause of build up felt overused to me at least.**

 **Also here is an omake idea that is a parody of a family guy cutaway let's see if you know it**

 **(Omake Luffy reading)**

"Well first I have to ask, where is Luffy?" asked Lincoln.

"He's over there reading one of your books," said Ace.

"No seriously, where is he?" Lincoln asked again not believing it.

Ace pointed over to the other side of the campfire and saw that Luffy was actually reading a book and it was one of his one piece manga's.

Lincoln went wide eyed in disbelief, "But wh-Luffy reading? Luff-read?!"

"Hey kid you okay?" Garp asked.

"He-read-Luffy-read?" Lincoln panting.

 **-Mental Hospital**

Garp, Ace, Luffy and a doctor looked into a room where Lincoln was in a straight jacket being pushed to the bed by two orderlies all while screaming.

"Wow, it is really that unbelievable that I would read a book?" Luffy asked

Ace, Garp and even the doctor looked him with deadpanned expression, "Yeah your right," said Luffy

"You do know this kid murdered two nobles and their adopted son right?" the doctor asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know Heart should be next but that one has been a struggle and I really want to get back to work on this so let's get started on chapter three where Lincoln does his first script flip. I also realize that I forgot to say where Leni was during the last chapter she was just in her room crying.**

 **I do not own Loud House or One piece**

* * *

Ace, Lincoln and Garp had all dropped their jaws at what Luffy had just said...Lincoln was going to be first mate?! At most any One Piece fan would feel honored by this but not Lincoln. He did not want to interfere with the crews original positions, especially not Zoro, his second favorite straw hat.

"Luffy are you nuts?!" asked Ace.

"You just met this kid and you want to make him a pirate, let alone your second in command?!" Garp said

"No offense," both Ace and Garp told Lincoln.

"No, I'm with you!" Lincoln said as he stood up, "Listen Luffy-" only to trip forgetting he was tied up.

"Um a little help here please?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh right," said Garp as he untied Lincoln.

"Thank you," Lincoln said as he made his way to Luffy, "You don't want me as your first mate."

"I refuse your refusal!" Luffy said.

"Oh crud now he-" Ace started fearing this argument will have them be up all night.

"No Luffy," Lincoln said, "I'm not saying no to joining your crew, I'm just saying no to being your first mate."

"Huh why?" Luffy asked, even Garp and Ace raised their eyebrows at that.

"Look Luffy," Lincoln said sitting down and putting a hand on his shoulder, "I know it's common in the one piece-verse that the first person to join your crew gets the title of first mate, but what Luffy's seem to forget is that the title of first mate also goes to whoever is the second strongest on your crew, and trust me the first guy we meet on the journey is going to be WAY stronger then me."

"What? Really?" said Luffy with star in his eyes...before losing them and gaining a pout, "Hey you spoiled!"

Ace and Garp looked like they were going to groan at a Luffy whine...until, "Actually I did not spoil I just said the guy would be stronger then me," said Lincoln, "So how is it spoiling if I just said he was stronger then me, it's true for nearly everyone in this world."

Luffy stared for awhile then said, "Oh okay but don't give me anything specific about our crew mates."

"Do crew positions count?" Lincoln asked.

"...only if you don't tell me who they are," said Luffy.

"Okay," Luffy said.

Lincoln satisficed turned around and saw Ace and Garp with their mouths dropped, "What?" he asked.

"You talked Luffy down," Ace said.

"And he's not mad," said Garp.

"What can I say I'm the master of convincing," Lincoln said.

"Well now kid would you mind answering some questions for us?" Garp asked.

"Sure but first I have an otaku question for Luffy," said Lincoln.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"When you said you wanted ten crew memebers were you coutning yourself or did you mean you wanted ten guys to make a total of 11?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh that well you see-" said Luffy.

 **-The Loud house (** **Basement)**

Downstairs Lisa was inspecting the damage to her portal, "Dang it, it will take me a day just to get the viewing mode back up but it could take almost a decade and a half just to get the materials needed to go through it, let alone bring something here," Lisa said to herself.

Upstairs things were not great for the Louds, the Santiago family came over and Ronnie Anne and Maria were yelling at the Loud family, with the exception of Lily who was in her crib and Leni who was hold up in her room. Bobby was the only calm about the whole thing and trying to comfort Lori.

Just then the door upstairs burst open and Clyde Mcbride, Lincoln's best friend came running down the stairs in a panic.

"Clyde? What are you doing down here?" asked Lisa.

"Well first off to check on your progress to find Lincoln, second it is getting into a shouting fest up there, my dads even ran upstairs to hide with Lily," Clyde said scared.

"Well I guess this is what we get for trying to speed up the Lincoln process," said Lisa sadly.

"The Lincoln process?" Clyde asked.

"Yes," said Lisa pulling a board out of nowhere, "Also know as pulling a Lincoln or Lincolning, there a five steps that our brother follows regularly to learn morals,

1\. Lincoln finds something to his advantage and exploits it.

2\. He drags it out for awhile or until he gets what he wants.

3\. He sees it has a negative effect on himself, his friends or his family members(Usually the last two).

4\. He gives it up and tries to set things right.

5\. After patching things up learns a lesson from it.

and that is the steps of the Lincoln process," said Lisa.

"Wow," said Clyde wide-eyed, "You really notice everything."

"Thank you," said Lisa adjusting her glasses.

"But still that is no excuse for interfering with this process that Lincoln goes through," Clyde said angrily.

"Yes that was our mistake, but still if Lincoln was willing to call himself bad luck and or break Lori's golf clubs on purpose how long do you think he would keep it up until something negative happens to him, how did you know it wouldn't have turned out like the time he just outright ignored us like with the earplugs?" asked Lisa.

"He just wanted some quiet," said Clyde.

"And he couldn't have taken them out when we were talking to him isn't that the equivalent of turning the volume on the TV up when someone is trying to talk to you?" said Lisa.

"That doesn't matter now," said Clyde, "How do we get him back?"

"I have to fix my machine first but given what Lincoln did to it could take me years to fix it for dimensional travel again," said Lisa.

"Well do you at least know where he is?" asked Clyde.

"I have a theory but you may not like for two reasons," said Lisa as she holds up the first volume of One Piece which caused Clyde to go wide-eyed and faint.

"Well he took that better then I thought," said Lisa

 **-One Piece world(campfire)**

Lincoln was panting on the ground after answering a lot of question about his world and the story One Piece, while trying his best not to give any spoilers. He also told them about his family and how he got here and why. After they ranted about his family being jerks Lincoln was left panting on the ground.

 _'Is this how Senku felt after he told his new friends science?'_ Lincoln thought to himself.

Ace looked interested, Luffy just looked a little bored not wanting to know too much, and Garp while interested in his worlds military was now pouting after hearing a specific detail about the air force.

"Geez...how long...are you going...to be upset...about...the air force...getting hazard pay for sleeping...in the barracks?" asked Lincoln panting.

"I literally fall asleep a lot I probably have a good raise for doing that," said Garp grumbling.

"Any...more...questions?" asked Lincoln still panting.

"I'm done," said Garp still grumbling.

"I have one more," said Luffy.

"Me too," said Ace.

"Luffy...goes...first," said Lincoln.

"Yes," said Luffy

"Suck-up," Ace called Lincoln.

"Emo-boy," Lincoln called Ace.

"HEY!" Ace shouted.

Before he could do anything Luffy pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to Lincoln, "This fell with you along with the manga and the backpack, what is it?"

"That's my sister Lisa's prototype laser watch," said Lincoln looking surprised.

"Laser watch?!" Ace and Garp said wide-eyed.

"Yeah," said Lincoln taking the watch from Luffy and putting it on his left wrist, "But it's not just the classic laser watch you hear about in spy stories."

"So it doesn't shoot a laser to cut open back vaults?" Garp asked.

"No it does," Lincoln said.

"But you said-" Ace started.

"I said not JUST the classic laser watch," Lincoln said adjusting the settings, "Only red is the cutter."

"It has more settings?!" Garp and Ace asked nervously.

"Yep," said Lincoln changing the setting to green, "Green heals injuries," he said firing it at his rope burns and they healed then set it to yellow, "Yellow fires a beam but the worst it does is just stun you," he then fires a beam at Luffy...only for it to have no effect on him at all.

"What did you do that for?!" Ace asked angrily.

"One to demonstrate, two cause it wouldn't affect Luffy anyway, I mean this guy is made of rubber! Unless this watch is Garp, a upper marine class fighter, or a second half of the grand line pirate that beam who do anything to him at all," said Lincoln.

Ace grumbled as Lincoln set his watch to a blue, "Blue accelerates things, even though it does not affect time itself," he fires the blue laser at a passing bird and it speeds up in flight for a short while, he then set it to orange, "And finally orange, my favorite color by the way, can make copies of things," he fires it at one of his manga's and a second one appears next to the original.

"Cool!" said Luffy with stars in his eyes, "That is an awesome watch!"

"Yeah to bad it can't tell the time," said Lincoln.

"...What?" the three boys said.

"Yeah this is just a prototype, Lisa was so determined to make an epic spy watch that she forgot to leave room for the clock," said Lincoln with deadpan.

The three just anime fell, "Is your sister an idiot?!" they asked.

"Not even close," said Lincoln, "after all she is the reason I'm here."

"What?" they asked.

"It was her machine that brought me here," said Lincoln.

"Wait isn't Lisa your four year old little sister?" asked Ace.

"Yeah I told you see was smart," said Lincoln.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY SHE WAS BUILD A PORTAL TO ANOTHER DIMENSION SMART?!" shouted Garp, "Seriously, not even Vegapunk can do that."

"Yet," said Lincoln.

"Quiet," Garp muttered.

"Still I can't believe-" Ace said starting to get angry.

"No Ace, don't start ranting the sun is almost up and I can get some sleep before Garp puts through the wringer tonight," Lincoln pleaded.

"Fine," Ace said pouting.

"Wait, what do you mean me?" Garp asked.

"Well I need to get my strength and durability up if I'm going to survive in this world right?" asked Lincoln.

"And why do you think I would train you?" asked Garp.

"You took in Sabo," said Lincoln.

Before Garp could argue further Ace then interrupted, "Wait that's right my question, Lincoln please I need to know...is Sabo alive?!"

The whole clearing went quiet, even Luffy tensed a bit, but Lincoln looked confused, "Why are you asking me that?"

"Cause I want to know!" said Ace angrily.

"But don't you already know?" asked Lincoln, "You read the books."

"Nearly all of them except the one Luffy is reading is blank!" Ace said angrily.

"Well some of them do have pictures in them but they are in the middle of the books, while most are completely blank," informed Garp, "Though the covers are still available."

Lincoln grabbed the nearest book and looked inside to see that they were right, most of the pages were completely blank, he got worried then an idea crossed his mind and brought ace close to whisper, "Bring volumes that say enies lobby on them."

Ace did so and Lincoln skimmed through them until he came to the pages of Robin's past, "So I was right," he said.

"About what?" Luffy asked.

"It seems something went wrong when I came in through the portal," Lincoln said as he began to check the other books he knew had chapters of the canon Straw hats pasts, "It seems they only show stuff that has already happened."

"So then Noland was telling the truth and the city of gold," Garp started talking until Luffy jumped on him and covered his mouth shouting, "NO SPOILERS!"

This of course caused a minor brawl that ended with Luffy having a bump on his head, "Still all this after that brat died only a year ago," Garp said.

"What did you say?" asked Lincoln going wide eyed.

"The brat died a year ago?" Garp said questioningly.

Lincoln then quickly looked through all of the books but could not find the one he was looking for, "Did either of you guys see Volume 1?"

"No, that was the only one missing," Ace said getting impatient.

"Crud then I have to wing it!" said Lincoln.

"Wing what?" Luffy asked.

"Depends Captain if I have a chance to alter the adventure and or help out a future crew member am I allowed to?" asked Lincoln.

"Of course you idiot," said Luffy.

"Then Garp, do you know if there is a sword dojo on this island?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes it on the other side of Goa kingdom," said Garp.

"TAKE ME THERE NOW!" shouted Lincoln.

"What?! Why?!" asked Garp shocked.

"I'll explain on the way, just take me there please!" begged Lincoln.

Garp looked for awhile then said, "Climb on my back."

"What going on?" asked Luffy nervously.

"Sorry Captain, no time to explain, spoilers and crew member past," said Lincoln jumping on Garp's back in a hurry.

"Oh then never mind," said Luffy.

"Wait!" shouted Ace as they took off, "What about-"

"CHECK VOULMES 75-80" shouted Lincoln as they disappeared into the forest insanely fast.

Luffy and Ace looked around until they found them and they skimmed through them until they found a certain page that made them leap for joy, "HE'S ALIVE!" cheered Luffy tearing up.

"But why hasn't he-" Ace questioned until they got to a certain part, "WHAT?!" they both shouted

"He has-" Ace started

 **-Forest**

"-Amnesia?" Garp finished.

"Yeah that is whole reason why he never came back," Lincoln said as he held on for dear life.

"But still why did my dead beat son not bring him back?" asked Garp," The guy is bum but he would never take anyone from their home."

"Yeah well like that story I told you about called Finding Dory, You can lose your memories but you can never lose your instincts," said Lincoln.

"Good moral for a kids story," said Garp.

"Yeah Disney treats kids like they are smart...sometimes," said Lincoln.

"Now why are we going to the sword dojo on the other side of the island?" asked Garp.

"I'm going save mine and Luffy's future first mates rival," said Lincoln.

"What?!" shouted Garp, "Someone is going to die."

"There is a chance she may be already," said Lincoln sadly before looking determined, "But if I am going to be a Straw Hat if there is a chance to help our friends we have to take it."

"That's the spirit," said Garp, "Why can't you be a marine."

"You want me to end up under Akainu?" asked Lincoln.

"Good point," said Garp sadly.

"So Garp, how long do I have to get back to the campsite?" asked Lincoln.

"How did you guess I would leave you behind after I dropped you off?" asked Garp.

"Reason 1, you wouldn't take in anyone you didn't think was worth your time," said Lincoln starting the list, "Reason 2 through 100, Your Monkey D. Garp and your training is insane!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Garp said laughing, "How right you are brat, given what you told me you definitely need this test, but why bring it up?"

"Simple, I want to make a side bet," said Lincoln smirking.

 **-Loud House(Lana and Lola's room)**

After the whole mess Maria and Ronnie Anne left the house still mad at the Loud's while Bobby stayed behind to comfort Lori and the McBride's stayed as well to talk with the Loud parents.

Lola was in her room tearing up a bit before developing a smile which Lana noticed.

"What?! Lola why are you smiling at a time like this?" Lana asked angrily.

"I just feel really proud of Lincoln somehow...like he has come up with a scheme to get someone to give him what he wants," Lola said smiling.

"Well he used the skills we taught him, so he and Clyde could survive in the wild, so yeah it was only a matter of time he would use that skill," said Lana.

 **-Forest**

"And what would this side bet be?" asked Garp suspiciously.

"First how long were you going to give me to get back to the campsite?" asked Lincoln.

"Given the distance we are traveling and my time off I was going to give you one week to get back to the campsite," said Garp.

"Then if I make it back in half that time you have to teach me, Luffy and Ace the six powers," said Lincoln.

"WHAT?!" shouted Garp so loudly birds flew away, "Are you insane?!

"If I make it back I accept training from you don't I?" he asked.

"But me teaching you boys the six powers, knowing full well you three will become pirates?" asked Garp, "Yeah I am not that nuts!"

"Oh no I don't mean all three of us learn the six powers given your occupation and the time we have to get my strength and durability up I doubt we can learn all six in that time frame," said Lincoln.

"Then what are you suggesting?" asked Garp.

"Simple, six powers, three kids, two powers each," said Lincoln, "And neither of us can teach the others the powers we are taught."

"And you have to make it back in half the time I give you?" asked Garp.

"Yes," said Lincoln as he holds out his hand, "Do we have a deal?"

Garp thought for a moment then held out his hand and said, "Deal."

They shook hands on it and continued on their way and then Lincoln asked, "So how can I contact you to start the trail?"

"What?" asked Garp.

"Remember I could be too late, on time, or even early to save Kuina," said Lincoln, "So do you have two transponder snails on you or something?"

Garp fished into his pockets and found a mini snail, "You probably know this is a miniature transponder snail, I have the other one in my pocket, after you find out about your first mates rival let me know and we can begin the test."

"Thanks," said Lincoln taking the snail.

Continuing on their journey they made to the other side of the island, Lincoln saw the dojo he said goodbye to Garp, and Garp was surprisingly kind even to give him money incase this took longer then he thought.

Lincoln approached the dojo and climbed a nearby tree to peak over the edge and he saw a bunch of students training with Kuina's father, but he couldn't see Kuina and Zoro anywhere.

 _'That's weird,'_ he thought to himself. _'They showed Kuina was still alive when Dragon took away Sabo, but where are Zoro and Kuina?'_

Lincoln climbed down from the tree and decided to search the woods close to the dojo and he heard grunting, he peeked around a corner and saw Zoro setting up his weights, it took everything in Lincoln's power not to fanboy.

 _'Don't pull a Bartolomeo, Don't pull a Bartolomeo.'_ he said to himself.

"Whoever you are come out now!" said Zoro turning around and glaring in his direction.

"How did you do that?" asked Lincoln surprised.

"You were muttering under your breath." said Zoro, "Now who are you?"

"I'm Lincoln and you are?" he asked keeping his cover.

"Zoro," he said, "Now what are you doing here?"

"I was just strolling and saw you," said Lincoln, "You go to the dojo don't you?"

"Yes, I train there why?" he said getting suspicious.

 _'Wow, he was even suspicious of new people back at this age?'_ he thought to himself. "Well given the size of the weights I'm guessing your the strongest?"

Zoro shook his head, "No that belongs to Kuina."

Lincoln then developed a smile, it was time to make Lori proud, "Who is she? Your girlfriend."

Zoro developed an insane blush, "NO SHE IS NOT! SHE'S MY RIVAL FOR WORLD'S GREATEST SWORDSMAN!

"Right," Lincoln said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," he growls.

"Okay," said Lincoln smugly.

Zoro just pouted then Lincoln asked, "So where is she I would like to meet her."

"Why?" asked Zoro suspiciously.

"Because reasons," said Lincoln.

"Your annoying," said Zoro angrily.

"And?" said Lincoln smugly.

"Look how do I know your not up to something?" asked Zoro.

"Look at me," said Lincoln, "What could I possibly do to your girlfriend."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Zoro.

"The point still stands," said Lincoln.

"Okay I see your point plus she has beaten me plenty of times even with real swords last night," said Zoro.

Lincoln then went wide-eyed, "What did you say?"

"Real swords last-" but he didn't finish and Lincoln dashed off back towards the dojo as fast as he could, "Hey wait!" shouted Zoro trying to catch up to him.

 **-Dojo(Near the stairway)**

Kuina was walking towards the stairs that led to the basement, what she didn't know was that one little misstep was about to cause the end of her dreams and her life. Kuina took a step and started to stumble when she felt herself fall forward...only to stop as she felt her clothing being pulled and then she was suddenly pulled back up and landed on her butt.

"You ok?" asked a voice.

She looked up and saw a boy the same age as her with white hair before she could ask anything the boy ran away after they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Her father came running up to her.

"Kuina, are you ok?" asked her father.

"I'm fine, I almost fell down those stairs but that kid saved me," she said.

"You mean that white haired kid in that orange shirt and jeans?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" asked Kuina.

"Cause that kid just coming running through the building without taking his shoes and seemed to be panicking about something," said her father, "Zoro was even following him."

"What? Wait where is Zoro?" asked Kuina.

Just then Zoro came running up after triping and the loss step and face planted on the floor, he stood up quickly and looked around and saw Kuina and her Dad, "Where is he?!"

"Wait how did you end up in the basement?" asked Kuina.

 **-Outside the Dojo**

"The rival has been saved and thanks to our first mate's lack of direction I got out just fine," said Lincoln into the transponder snail.

"Excellent work and that was fast and lucky, so I'm guessing your going to take off tonight?" asked Garp.

"Yes, I'll eat dinner in town then head out," said Lincoln.

"Alright kid good luck," said Garp hanging up.

"Well now it's time for something I must do," he said and headed for the restaurant.

 **-Edge of the forest**

"How could I miss out on such deliciousness?" he asked as he walked to the forest, "Why did Dad never think of making it?"

He stopped at the entrance and sighed, while it would be cool to learn the six powers he didn't think he would be able to make it back in half the time let alone a week, _'Still I'm a straw hat now, I have to try!'_

He walked into the forest unaware that he was being followed by two certain swordsman and what was waiting for him in the woods on his way.

* * *

 **Finally I finished, I was originally going to make this chapter when Lincoln gets his devil fruit but this just seems like a good stopping point to me and also thank you for Fox Boss for the idea about the six powers I will discuss more next chapter and now the omake, I don't think that I will be doing one every chapter but this is the first canon one.**

 **(Omake) How Zoro and Kuina were able to find Lincoln**

Lincoln walked into the restaurant and headed for the counter as the bartender walked up, ready to take his order.

"So what will you have kid?" he asked.

"I have always wanted to try...Ramen," he said.

The whole restaurant froze, "Wait kid you never had Ramen?"

"Nope that is why I am here," he tossed the money on the counter as the man in back quickly prepared it in the back.

 **Outside-**

"Seriously?" asked Kuina, "How is your sense of direction this bad?"

"Not my fault," Zoro said, "Sensei said 'he might run to the forest' so I was heading there,"

"IN THE OPPOSTIE DIRECTION?!" Kuina shouted.

"I didn't ask you to follow me," Zoro said angrily.

Before a shouting match could continue they heard, "IT'S DELICIOUS!" coming from the restaurant nearby they looked inside and saw Lincoln eating bowl after bowl of Ramen.

"...Think we should wait before we follow him?" asked Kuina.

"Yeah, don't mess with someone who has just tasted the wonders of Ramen," said Zoro as they watched Lincoln ate as the whole restaurant chanted 'ONE OF US! ONE OF US!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah I am starting chapter 4 of this fic before anything else: what ca I say I really like this fic I can see why my senpai's do this now lets get started.**

 **Also to Escanor I do thank you for the ideas but someone already beat you to it in changing my mind about which devil fruit I give Lincoln and sadly I don't think it will go with your styles, so sorry man I can't use your ideas but if you have anymore ideas for this fic please let me know**

 **I do not own Loud House, One Piece or any other elements in this** **fic.**

* * *

 **-Forest-**

Lincoln had spent the better part of the day trying to find his way out of the forest, though he felt he already pulled a Zoro a few times and wasn't even sure if he was getting closer or further away from the camp site. While he survived off the stuff his sisters taught him, this wasn't just one night until he found a hotel to sleep in, he would be out for who knows how long.

"Ah man," said Lincoln, "I'm not even sure where I am anymore, even Zoro would have found something important by now!"

Lincoln had already put on his leaf poncho to keep himself warm before the sun started to set but he still needed to find a place to sleep and given this island may still have a giant bear and giant tiger on either side of it, he needed to find shelter soon.

Lincoln's stomach then started to growl, "Great now I need to find food!" he groaned.

Then he smelled something nearby, it smelled really bad but it was still something so he followed it. He made to a clearing and found the dead body of a giant pig. Lincoln just groaned at the bad smell wondering if the tiger or bear got it. But he would find out soon enough. The forest echoed with the sound of heavy footprints. As the tiger emerged from the forest and Lincoln just dropped his mouth at the size of it.

 _'It's even more terrifying when you see it's real size up close,'_ he thought to himself as the tiger approached the dead pig, _'Well at least-'_

Just then another set of footprints came from the other side and the bear emerged from the other side of the forest and growled at the tiger. Tiger roared back in response to the challenge.

 _'I just walked into a battle between the two most dangerous animals in Goa kingdom,'_ thought Lincoln, _'And the worst part I don't know whether to excited about watching the real thing or worried that I will get caught in the crossfire.'_

The bear and tiger charged at each other and began slashing and biting, _'Never mind,'_ thought Lincoln, _'THIS IS AWESOME!'_

But just then his stomach growled again, though luckily the tiger and bear were too focused on their fight to even notice. Lincoln thought about leaving but then on the other side of the forest he saw fruit trees nearby...right on the other side of the battle.

 _'Okay now I am back to being afraid,'_ thought Lincoln. _'Okay I have to time this just right.'_ As the bear started pushing the tiger back Lincoln made a mad dash towards the pig's body, he quickly dodged and rolled out of the way before the bear ran him over after being pushed back. The bear charged forward again at the tiger and Lincoln saw his chance he slid and hid behind the pig. Lincoln tolerated the smell for a bit before making a mad dash to the fruit trees and hid behind them.

Lincoln let out a breath of relief, _'Made it'_ he thought to himself.

He made his way over to the fruit trees and began to climb. He started picking fruits and ate to his hearts content. Though he ended up dropping his guard as then he would have noticed the fight had stopped and the tiger had left. The bear was about to dig in when it heard something. It looked over to the fruit trees where the noise came from and saw Lincoln eating, it approached Lincoln and the apparent thudding of footsteps was enough to get Lincoln out of his meal. Lincoln turned around and saw the bear coming towards him

"Dang it," he said but before the bear could get close, Lincoln crossed his hands across his body, fell to the ground and played dead.

The bear approached Lincoln and give it a sniff it tried to get looking to move by pushing him with it's giant paws but Lincoln just rolled with it and didn't move. So the bear moved on back to the pigs body and picked it up and dragged it away. After he was sure it was gone Lincoln got back up.

"That was close," said Lincoln, "But how did he know I was here? I don't think I was eating that loud, did I step on something while I was eating?"

Just then he heard a rustling which stopped instantly, he looked down at his leaf poncho and gave his body a shake which made a rustling sound, "Oh must have been this."

Lincoln took off his poncho and folded it but then noticed night was starting, "Now I really need to find a place to sleep," he said.

He left the fruit trees and went deeper into the forest trying to find a big hole in the base of a tree or hopefully and bear free cave. What Lincoln did not realize though was that his poncho was not what made that sound, from behind a bush two figures emerged.

"Well that close we almost got the person who saved me killed," Kuina said.

"Still he must be pretty weak if he had to resort to playing dead," said Zoro.

"Hey!" said Kuina bopping Zoro on head, "Don't be rude, people do what they must to survive in this forest."

"You don't have to hit me jerk!" said Zoro getting louder and irritated.

"I wouldn't have to if you used your manners for once," Kuina said angrily.

While those two were arguing not only was Lincoln getting deeper into the forest and out of their site but also the tiger had heard them and had made his way back. He was about the ponce and eat them when the two turned towards him and drew their swords, "YOU WANT TO START SOMETHING?!" Zoro and Kuina shouted.

The tiger then had flashbacks to the three boys who had beaten him up all those years ago so he turned around and walked away looking depressed.

"Glad we got rid of it," said Kuina, "Now let's go find white hair."

"Alright," said Zoro and started walking until Kuina called him, "That's the direction the tiger went!"

"I knew that," said Zoro blushing as he began to walk the direction they last saw Lincoln.

 **-Cave**

Lincoln lucked out and was able to find a cave and began to check it to make sure it was empty, _'Okay,'_ he thought to himself, _'This is not even close to the size that monster bear's size so this can't be his cave but it could belong to one of his smaller friends.'_

After checking the entrance, he went inside and used the knowledge of one his idols Rip Hardcore, survivalist expert, to lit a torch with some sticks and stones and walked deeper into the cave as he got deeper he saw something glowing.

"I can't be!" said Lincoln as he ran ahead he saw...gold and treasure! Now while some would be beyond levels of thrilled of this Lincoln felt nervous and for two reasons. One, who put the gold here and two what if they come back for it?

"Great, Straw hat luck is already rubbing off on me," said Lincoln realizing the irony in what he said and looking over the bags he knew what he had to do even if it cost him his bet with Garp.

"Well I might as well take one of these with me I can start helping Nami," said Lincoln as he moved to grab a bag.

"Nami?" said two voices.

Lincoln turned his head and saw Zoro and Kuina standing at the cave entrance, Lincoln just stared back at them, "Uh hi?" he said awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" asked Kuina.

"Would you believe me if I said I was inspecting this treasure?" Lincoln asked.

"Nope," said both Zoro and Kuina.

"In that case I am taking this to save for a rainy day," said Lincoln

"And whose Nami?" asked Zoro.

"No one you know," said Lincoln.

"I am aware of that," said Zoro, "But how is this going to help her."

Before Lincoln could come up with an excuse, they heard footsteps coming, Lincoln quickly grabbed Zoro and Kuina and they ducked behind a rock. Five men walked into the cave with more treasure and put with the other sacks. They looked like your average pirates but the person that stuck out the most to Lincoln was the man in the middle with a burned face.

The man had a burned captains coat and his hair was almost completely gone but the burn marks all over his body was a scary site to behold and nearly all of this creepy guys teeth was gone.

"It can't be," said Lincoln quietly.

"What can't be?" asked Kuina who was covering Zoro's mouth.

"We scored a good haul this time boys," said the captain.

"Thanks to you Captain Bluejam," said one of the pirates.

Lincoln's eyes widened at that, _'HE'S ALIVE! HOW THE HELL DID HE SURVIVE THE FIRE?!_

"Soon boys we will be off this pathetic island," said Bluejam, "And sail the seas again."

"Plus we can have a bonus help with the fruits we found," said one of Bluejam's men holding the box in his hand.

"Yes with these devil fruits we will be able to be a match for those on the high seas," said another.

"Now boys lets head to town and celebrate," said Bluejam taking some of the gold from the bags that was already there, "And once again we have those pathetic boys for their charitable donations," said Bluejam and his crew walked away laughing as another man setting down the box with the devil fruits in it.

After they had left Lincoln, Kuina and Zoro emerged from their hiding place.

"Great, so Bluejam survived the Grey terminal fire," said Lincoln.

"You know that guy?" asked Zoro.

"Yes, he was a pirate that screwed over my sensei's grandkids," said Lincoln, "Though I had assumed he died in the fire near Goa Kingdom."

"Well looks like you assumed wrong," said Kuina as she saw Lincoln walk over to the bags and started to tie them up and tried to brag them away.

"What are you doing?" asked Zoro.

"What does it look like? I'm taking their treasure back," said Lincoln.

"That's stealing," said Kuina.

"Okay first off, like I said this was taken from my sensei's grandkids, so it's reclaiming," said Lincoln, "Second I'm going to be a pirate so why not?"

"Your a what?!" asked Kuina and Zoro.

"Pirate! P-I-R-A-T-E," said Lincoln.

"Why would you want to be one?" asked Kuina in shock that the person who saved her life wanted to be a bad guy.

"Cause my sensei's grandkid asked me join his crew," said Lincoln.

"And how old is he?" asked Kuina.

"About your boyfriend's age," said Lincoln pointing to Zoro.

"HE'S/I'M NOT MY/HER BOYFRIEND!" Zoro and Kuina shouted at the same time.

Lincoln smiled and laughed at that, _'Okay now I see why everyone did this to me and Ronnie Anne this is just funny!'_

Zoro and Kuina blushed until Lincoln calm down from his laughter and tried to pull the bags but they were to heavy for him to pull. Zoro and Kuina just looked at him deadpanned and Zoro got tired of it and grabbed two of the bags and dragged it away.

"Hey!" said Lincoln.

"There's a cash exchange office back in the village," said Zoro, "You can cash this in there."

"Zoro, why are you helping him?" asked Kuina, "He said he was a pirate."

"Cause it will get us out of here faster," said Zoro, "Plus we have to pay off our debt somehow for saving you somehow right?"

"But I don't know about helping a pirate," said Kuina nervously, "Plus I still want to know how you knew."

Lincoln just sighed sadly, he looked at Zoro and Kuina and the treasure and said, "Look let's make a deal."

"A deal?" asked Kuina.

"If you help me get this treasure to the cash exchange office before the moon sets I will explain everything to you," said Lincoln holding out his hand.

Kuina thought about for a moment and was about to shake his hand when a thought crossed her mind and she asked, "Why give us a time limit?" causing Zoro to sigh in annoyance.

"Cause my teacher gave me a week to come back and teach me and I made a deal with him as well," said Lincoln trying to move things along.

"And what would this deal be?" asked Kuina folding her arms.

"Can I explain on the way please?!" said Lincoln in desperation, "Look I'll add more get me their before midnight and we will cut this three ways."

Kuina and Zoro started to see the desperation and both looked at each other, Zoro nodded and Kuina sighed and shook his hand and said, "Deal."

Kuina went over a grabbed the rest of the bags and much to Lincoln surprise even the one that the pirates brought in a while ago, "Um actually only this bag I'm carrying is what is left of the treasure...I assume."

"Like I'm going to leave stolen goods here with pirates," said Kuina.

"Okay in that case," said Lincoln dropping his bag, "Zoro can you carry thig bag as well while I grab the devil fruits?"

"Devil fruits?" asked Zoro and Kuina.

"And how did you propose I do that?" asked Zoro, "I only have two hands."

"Your practicing three sword style aren't you?" Lincoln asked.

Zoro went wide eyed at that and Kuina looking questioningly, "Three sword style?"

"One in each hand and one in the mouth," said Lincoln.

Kuina went wide eyed at that, "Your training to wield three swords like that?!"

Zoro said, "yeah," like it was no big deal though he was surprised about how Lincoln knew what he was doing.

"How-" Kuina started to ask.

"Okay, look," said Lincoln as he grabbed the devil fruit box, "We have been here too long as is, we don't know when Bluejam and his crew will be back so let's get going now if you want answers and talk on the way please!"

Kuina and Zoro got the message and dragged the sacks away while Lincoln grabbed the box with devil fruits and followed after them out of the cave.

 **-Forest-**

As they continued on their walk Kuina asked Lincoln questions but Lincoln avoided the big one, Zoro was trying his best to ignore them as he focused on carrying the bags of treasure for three sword style practice but like Lincoln he to was getting annoyed by Kuina's constant questions.

"So why did you take the box full of fruits?" asked Kuina.

"Well have you ever heard of devil fruits?" asked Lincoln.

"You mean those myths about the fruits that grant you power in exchange for losing your ability to swim?" asked Kuina.

"Yeah, but they are 100% real, the East Blue just has such a rarity of them that they are considered myths," said Lincoln.

"So why take them though?" asked Kuina.

"It's better if I take them or there could be a chance it will be used against mine and my captains crew later," said Lincoln.

Kuina nodded in understanding as they continued on their way the moon was almost high, "How much farther are we?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm not sure," said Kuina.

Just then Lincoln paused, "Oh no!" he said suddenly realizing something.

"What? What is it?" asked Kuina nervously.

"I know why we haven't found town yet," he said.

"Why?" asked Kuina and Zoro looked back as well.

"Kuina if your back here talking to me, then who were we letting lead us?" asked Lincoln.

Kuina then went wide eyed, "You mean?"

"WE WERE LETTING ZORO LEAD US!" he shouted starting to cry.

"Oh come on!" said Zoro dropping the bag in his mouth, "It's not my fault the village always moves."

"It stays in the same place! You just always get lost!" shouted Kuina.

This of course caused them to get into an argument and Lincoln was to annoyed at his mistake that he didn't even make a joke about this being a lover's spat. His time had been cut and now he has no idea where he even is and all because he accidently let Zoro be the one to lead them back to the village.

Then when he looked up he saw they were back at the cave and he deadpanned even more, _'Seriously Zoro's sense of direction is so bad even going straight can make him go in a circle.'_

Zoro and Kuina were too busy arguing to notice they were back at the cave, _'Maybe if we tried to find the cave we would have found the village,'_ thought Lincoln to himself.

Then his eyes wide-eyed in realization and got an idea, an awful idea, Lincoln Loud got a wonderful, awful idea as he flashed his best rip off grin he could of the Grinch.

"Well," Lincoln started in a fake smile getting the attention of Zoro and Kuina, "I guess we will have to go back to the cave and get our bearings. Zoro would you kindly lead us back there."

"WHAT?!" asked Kuina.

"Of course," said Zoro proudly as he turned around and walked back the way they came, picking up the bag he dropped with his mouth and walked on.

Kuina glared angrily at the white haired boy who saved her life and grabbed him by the collar and whispered angrily, "What are you doing?"

Lincoln smiled and pointed behind him and Kuina saw they were back to at the cave and got even more confused and angry.

"We are already back here!" shouted Kuina.

Lincoln quickly covered her mouth and checked to see if Zoro heard her, luckily he didn't and he sighed in relief, "Look you and I both know Zoro's sense of direction is so bad we will be out here for hours but if trying to find the village led us back to the cave despite going straight the whole time then maybe finding the cave will lead him back to the village."

"You really think it will work?" asked Kuina.

Lincoln just raised his eyebrow and gave a look that just said 'really?' then said, "And what do we have to lose apart from our bets?"

Kuina sighed and agreed and they followed after Zoro, "There is no way this is going to work."

 **-Shimotsuki village-**

Not only had they made it back to the village but now they were right in front of the collection office and Kuina just had her mouth dropped at the sight.

"Okay how did we get here?" asked Zoro.

"I tricked the world," said Lincoln.

"What?" asked Zoro and a very confused Kuina.

"Well since the world always seems to make you lost Zoro, I thought if I told you to find the cave, we would make it back to the village and the collection office," said Lincoln.

Zoro was quiet for a moment and said, "Good job," then he looked at Kuina, "See he knows what he is doing."

Kuina just blushed and they entered the shop to make the collection and when they came out they had a total 12,000,000 berri and when the clerk asked where he got these Lincoln just said 'Found it' but also asked that is be split the 12 million between three briefcases with four million in each one.

They then left the office with each of them carrying a briefcase, except Lincoln who was also carrying the devil fruits. Lincoln felt pretty good with himself until he saw Kuina's face and knew she was tired of waiting.

"Alright you guys helped me bring Bluejam's stuff here so I will tell-" as he talked he saw Kuina and Zoro go wide eyed and looked up and Lincoln realized what cliché he was in and asked already knowing the answer, "he's standing right behind me isn't he?"

"Correct kid," said Bluejam looking down at him with a look of amusement mixed with anger while the rest of his crew were cracking their knuckles.

"I don't suppose the fire messed with your brain so much that you got some good in you to the point where you would give us a ten second head start?" asked Lincoln nervously.

"Not even close you little brat," said Bluejam and grabbed Lincoln by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him up, "Now here is what is going to go down, you are going to give us that money as well as those devil fruits then you all will be our little ser-" Bluejam stopped as he felt a great pain below his belt and dropped Lincoln.

"I don't think so," said Kuina after she pulled her swords scarab.

"Oh right in the Jolly roger," said Lincoln, "My sisters would love you."

"Get them!" shouted Bluejam while still holding his privates in pain.

"Okay now we run," said Lincoln as he run with Kuina bragging Zoro with them.

"C'mon we can take these guys," said Zoro, "A man never runs from a fight."

"Good thing I'm a boy then," said Lincoln

"I hate running to Zoro, but we can't take them with just the two of us," said Kuina before looking at Lincoln, "No offense in leaving you out."

"No I'm with you," said Lincoln as they continued running.

Lincoln, Zoro and Kuina continued running as fast as they could, but the pirates were catching up fast but then out of the blue, one of them got slashed and fell to the ground out cold, everyone stopped running and looked to see the newcomer. he wore the same dojo outfit as Zoro, he had tan skin and short silver hair.

"Saga?" asked Kuina hopefully.

"Kuina, Zoro you guys okay?" Saga asked.

"We are now that your here," Kuina said as she drew her own sword.

"Finally I was getting tired of running," said Zoro as he drew his swords.

"So I'm guessing you guys have got this now?" asked Lincoln.

"More like we can stall until the master gets here, white haired kid," said Saga.

"Just stay back Lincoln, we got this," said Kuina.

"Okay but maybe I can help you guys a bit," said Lincoln meddling with his watch.

"How?" asked Zoro then he was suddenly hit by a blue ray, as were Kuina and Saga, that came from Lincoln's watch.

"What did you do?" asked Saga.

"If given you guys a boost of speed, it won't last long though so use it well," said Lincoln.

"How did you-" Saga started to ask.

"Look I will try and explain later but for now you guys have to beat up these guys," said Lincoln pointing to the pirates recovering from the shock and prepared to fight.

With a dash of speed, Zoro, Kuina and Saga attacked dealing damage to the pirates. Just then one of them slashed at Kuina leaving a scare but she was suddenly hit with a green blast and she healed almost instantly. Another man came up from behind Zoro and was about to strike when he got hit by a yellow blast stunning him and knocking his sword out of his hand. Saga was getting overwhelmed by some of the pirates but then a red beam came and sliced right through there swords making them useless, with this Saga was able to overpower them causing them to back up a bit until they pulled out their spare swords.

Lincoln kept trying to help in anyway they can but then he heard a beeping sound and looked down and saw that his watch had run out of power, "aw man, Lisa is going to kill me," he said and then as if to make matters worse the blue energy surrounding the three swords welders suddenly disappeared. This caused Bluejam to smile and he finally joined in the fight and pulled out his gun and fired it right into Saga's shoulder.

Saga screamed in pain and he was then scooped up by Bluejam and held a gun to Saga's head, "HOLD IT!" he shouted.

Zoro and Kuina halted their fights and saw what Bluejam was doing and then Bluejam said, "If you don't want your friend to have a hole in his head you will put down your swords and surrender!"

Zoro and Kuina had no choice but to comply but as soon as they did the rest of the Bluejam pirates jumped on them and pinned them down to the ground and restrained them. Bluejam laughed at this outcome, "Did you really think I would keep my word?! Now brats you will...wait a minute...one two three...WHERE IS THE WHITE HAIRED KID?!"

The crew looked around and saw that Lincoln was no where in site and while the money was still here the devil fruit box was also gone! Bluejam growled in rage then pointed to two of his crew members, "You two! Find the kid and bring him back alive I want to kill him myself!"

"YES CAPTAIN!" they said and they took off into town to find him.

But Lincoln wasn't really all that far he was hiding behind a rock not far from where the pirates were holding his friends and had the devil fruit box right in front on him.

"Can I really do this?" asked Lincoln to himself, "Just because I have a devil fruit doesn't mean I will be strong or anything."

Lincoln thought it over a peaked out behind the rock and saw that the three sword students were still restrained by two of the crew members were gone probably looking for him. Lincoln and turned back to the box and said, "I guess I don't have much choice."

He opened the box and saw three devil fruit right in front of him, the first fruit was a green swirl strawberry, the second was a big swirly blue pear, and the last was a light purple melon, _'Really?'_ thought Lincoln to himself, _'I'm being presented this Pokémon starter style?'_

Just then Lincoln heard a gasp of pain and peaked out to see Zoro was getting stepped on as an example, Lincoln knew he didn't have much time so he grabbed the blue pear at random and took a bite.

"Okay I am tired of waiting," said Bluejam and prepared to pull the trigger on Saga.

"NO!" shouted Zoro and Kuina.

But then out of nowhere something swopped by and knocked the gun out Bluejam's hand but it ended up shooting him in the foot, causing Bluejam to scream in pain and let go of Saga dropping him to the ground, Saga saw his chance and kicked his friends swords to them, Zoro grabbed his and slashed at the guy stepping on him and then attacked the pirates that were restraining Kuina after they released her she grabbed her swords and stood at the ready.

"WHO DID THIS?!" said Bluejam angrily.

"I did," said the voice and they turned to look at what swooped at Bluejam and saw a mix of what looked like a human and a bald eagle.

"Lincoln?' asked Kuina.

"YOU ATE IT?!" shouted Bluejam angrily.

"Yes," said the now identified Lincoln said, "Bird Bird fruit, Model Bald eagle! get ready Bluejam cause today you will pay even more for the fire!"

* * *

 ***PHEW* Finally got this done I had to do a bunch of rewrites for this chapter until I felt I go it right now I don't have an omake in mind for this chapter so sorry this is where I end the chapter don't forget to review please :) I would also like to thank Foxboss for the idea of the devil fruit it really goes with Lincoln and the strawberry devil fruit comes from** **Blueknight-X2 what is it you'll have to wait and see** , **so again both of you thank you :)**

 **GL out**


End file.
